User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 4 battle 2 Conquistador vs Musketeer (rematch)
The Musketeers, the famous French blackpowder masters go up against the Conquisators, the warriors who conquered the Aztec empire! The ultimate blackpowder duel begins! Who will win? Who will die? Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior. Musketeer Backround Origin-France. Activties-Fighting for their king and dueling for honor. History-Musketeers were the standard firearm-wielding infantryman during the battles of 18th- and 19th-century Rapier.jpg Pike.jpg flint lock musket.jpg Wheellock.jpg Europe. Most famously used by the French, they were elite warriors who were expert sword fighters and musket shooters, and fought in battles where they fired in volley formation. The French Musketeers wore a steel cuirass which effectively protected their torso. While it was much lighter compared to plate armor, it left rest of the body undefended giving it a disadvantage. They also wore their signature cape and hat. Loadout Conquisator Backround Origin-Spain. Activites-Searching for gold, exploring the new world. History-'Conquistador' is the term widely used to refer to the Spanishsoldiers, explorers, and adventurers who espada ropera.jpg alabarda weapon.jpg Arquebus.jpg Crossbow.jpg brought much of the Americas under the control of Spain in the 15th through the 19th centuries following Europe's discovery of the New World by Christopher Columbus in 1492. The leaders of the conquest of the Aztec Empire were Hernán Cortés and Pedro de Alvarado. Francisco Pizarro led the conquest of the Incan Empire. The conquistadors in the Americas were more volunteer militia than an actual organized military. They had to supply their own materials, weapons and horses. Some were supported by a government, such as Hernan Cortes' by Spain. Loadout Voting/battle information The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place near an Aztec temple. The warriors are both looking for gold in the area and end up fighting. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 2/19/2013. Battle Musketeers Conquistadors The musketeers approach the Aztec temple and spot the conquistadors exiting with gold. The lead musketeer looks at the conquistadors angrily. Mexico was France’s territory. He lifts and fires his flintlock rifle, his companions follow and the volley riddles a conquistador with bullets. The conquistadors respond to the attack by firing a volley at the French with their arquebus, managing to headshot a musketeer. The musketeers spilt up after the volley, as the conquistadors reload. One conquistador drops his arquebus in favor of a crossbow and fires a bolt at the fleeing musketeers. The bolt meets its mark at the back of a musketeer’s head. A musketeer turns and fires his wheel lock pistol at the Spaniards, but the shot never reaches the conquistadors. The conquistadors begin to pursue the fleeing musketeers into a wooded area. The conquistadors look around cautiously. Suddenly, a musketeer blasts a conquistador in the throat with his wheel lock. He ducks into the brush and begins to reload as a conquistador rushes towards him, espada ropera drawn. The musketeer lifts his pistol at the Spaniard, but the weapon doesn’t fire. Enraged the musketeer quickly drops the pistol and draws his rapier. He thrusts for chest but the blade does nothing to the armor. The conquistador slashes with his espada ropera, which is barely blocked by a main gauche. The musketeer shoves the conquistador back and before he could recover, thrusted his rapier into his arm. Another musketeer appears from the brush and thrusts a pike into the conquistador’s side. The musketeer reaches down for his pistol, but a arquebus round interrupts him and is hurled directly into his skull. The conquistador begins to reload as his comrade approaches the musketeer with his alabarda. He slashes diagonally, grazing the musketeer’s cheek. The musketeer responds by thrusting his pike, but the conquistador dodges and strikes overhead, breaking the pike. The musketeer quickly draws his rapier and main gauche. The conquistador thrusts his alabarda at the musketeer, who side steps and thrusts the rapier into his throat. The musketeer looks up and is met with an arquebus round to the chest. The conquistador turns and draws his espada ropera as the musketeer lifts his wheel lock pistol. The musketeer smirks and pulls the trigger only for the weapon to jam. He quickly inspects his gun as the conquistador draws closer. He clears the jam and lifts the pistol as the Spaniard’s sword falls upon the musketeer. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion This is a close fight, but the conquistadors were able to conquer the French for several reasons. First off, the Rapier, despite having the main gauche, lacked the power of the espada ropera. The pike was best off being used against cavalry, not foot soldiers. The wheel lock pistol's jams and lack of range made it easy picking for an accurate crossbowman. The only advantage the Muskteers had was the musket, which on its own couldn't give the Musketeers the win. '''Conquistadors '''are the deadliest warrior! Category:Blog posts